The Power of Remnance
by Variance DuPri
Summary: Once again, the cells of Jenova are sought. But this time, it is for the purpose of recreating the disastrous power of the One Winged Angel. Can Cloud and company stop this syndicate, and save the planet once more?


**Final Fantasy VII: The Power of Remnance**

**Chapter One: The Ride.**

_I don't know why I even bother coming here…_

Thoughts of a shattered memory, ponderings of a broken reminiscence. Still trapped within this reverie, this chorus of remembrances, a single, solitary figure could be seen, speeding along the ruined streets of the forgotten city. It had been three years since that day, three years since Meteorfall. Not one day had gone by that those whom reside on this planet haven't thought of that moment. The meteor, so close to the planet, its crimson rock face inching ever closer, its wave of destruction striking fear into the people of the planet. There were more casualties than previously thought, but one notable one, was the fall of the electric conglomerate, Shin-Ra Inc. Midgar had fallen victim to Meteor's onslaught, its once majestic shapings now nothing more than torn strips of steel, bits and pieces of rock. It was no longer a floating city, as it had once been pictured. A vision of incredible majesty, a sight of power.

Above this incredible city, there was always a gray haze, a product of the many machines, of the creations that Shin-Ra Inc. had produced. Mako energy was their source of power, replacing all other forms of minerals that had been previously used. Coal mining villages, such as Kalm, and mining towns, such as Corel, had fallen prey to the mako reactors. In Kalm, the economy had taken a drastic downfall, due to the lack of need for coal. No longer were people needed to venture into the mines, in order to bring in coal, for power supply. In Corel, an accident occurred, and the village was burned to the ground. Since then, it has been poverty stricken, with those few residents falling prey to hunger, and disease. But this was before Meteorfall.

No longer did the mako reactors exist. No longer did the threat of the Shin-Ra corporation loom upon the world, as if it were a nigritudinous veil, a shade of utter darkness that would not allow a single hint of luminosity to pierce through its ever present form, its shapeless being. No longer did those residents have to worry of the invasion of a powerful army at any point. No longer did the planet suffer, due to the excessive use of its limited resources. Slowly, but surely, it was recovering, it was returning to its natural luster, the beauty it once held, long before the establishment of the first mako reactor. Materia, small orbs that bore the power of the planet, crystallized, contained forms of the life stream, were still in production. However, with more discretion for the planet. Things had changed for the better, and the planet was beginning to pick itself from the ground, and heal the pain from the torture it had previously endured. It was the second chance, that had been granted to it, and its people, no more than three years before.

"_It's… Holy!!!!_

Cloud could remember that very moment. The vision of beauty that had been put forth, when Holy, coupled with the power of the Life Stream, had set itself into motion, in order to expel Meteor from the atmosphere. Indigo hued eyes, with that hint of mako shine, remained upon the ever present light, that powerful wave of energy, which forced the colossal stone back into the depths of space. They had been aboard the Highwind, an airship built by the pilot, Cid Highwind. It had been because of Cloud and his friends, that the planet was saved. But… one person had played a key factor… one person that Cloud would never forget, no matter what happened.

_Aerith…_

Somehow, he knew, deep within the depths of his heart, body and soul, that she'd assisted him, somewhere from beyond the grave. Her death had a negative impact upon the group, however they did not halt their progress. Cloud wanted to see the end to things, to bring Sephiroth's plan to an end. He'd wanted revenge. And he made it a point to get that, which he sought, no matter the cost.

"_My family… my friends… my home… Give them back to me!"_

"_Hm… Mother and I shall extinguish all life upon this planet, and see the end to your pathetic race."_

"_Sephiroth!!"_

There were plenty of times Cloud had thought he'd finally done away with his arch nemesis. There were times he'd felt he'd finally ended the other's life, that he'd finally ended all of the dangers which had plagued the world. And after the final battle, two years before, he'd finally thought he'd laid that demon to rest. However… he'd thought wrong. As did the rest of his friends. Two years later, three silver haired men emerged from the depths of the North Mountain Crater, the scene for the final conflict. These three beings, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo… these brothers, began to set their plans into motion, their search for the one which they called 'Mother' initiating without delay.

Somehow, they shared a relationship with the soldier. The cells that flowed within their bodies, the very things that gave them their latent powers, their incredible strength… the Jenova Cells. Jenova. The Dark Harbinger. The Terror from the Skies. This creature had many names. Her coming was an ominous thing. The crater, where North Mountain once rested, was the place of Jenova's arrival. And upon discovery, scientists immediately began to study this strange creature, this being from beyond the heavens. Her alien cells were used in the research of the scientists, Professor Gast, and his assistant, Professor Hojo. In the event of Professor Gast's death, Hojo was immediately appointed as Head of the Scientific Research department of Shin-Ra Inc. Using human subjects, they began to experiment with the cells of the alien creature, known as Jenova, in order to create an army of Super soldiers.

Professor Lucrecia Crescent, a former Shin-Ra scientist, became deeply involved in one of these experiments. Upon becoming pregnant with Hojo's child, the fetus was injected with Jenova cells, while still within the mother's womb. And when the child was born, Lucrecia disappeared. The child was brought up normally, despite its abnormality from the other children. Sephiroth. He was much stronger, faster, more agile, more resilient… much more intelligent than other children. Upon becoming a member of SOLDIER, he quickly moved up in the ranks, his incredible physical and magical abilities unlike anything anyone had seen. And after discovering the nature of his origin, he'd gone insane, and laid waste to an entire village. Afterwards, he jumped into the Lifestream.

With a shake of the head, the memories, and knowledge were pushed to the depths of his subconscious. The session of anamnesis brought a feeling of annoyance to him, a feeling of frustration. He didn't like to remember these things. So much had happened, so much pain was caused. He revved the engine to his motorcycle, the Fenrir, as his right leg elevated slowly from the ground. Placing the foot upon one of the foot rests, he sped off, the roar of the engine echoing loudly within the large expanse of the ruins of Midgar. The church he'd visited so often, the church where he'd met her… he needed to leave it behind, to forget about the memories of past transgressions. He'd blamed himself for her death, for two years. Two long years of pain, of suffering, of self doubt. He'd distanced himself from everyone. His family, Tifa, and the two orphans, Denzel and Marlene, had begun to worry.

But that was all in the past. He'd found forgiveness within himself, and found a way to recover that small portion of hope he'd lost so long ago. That small bit of confidence had returned to him, and it was as if he were younger again. He was as strong as ever, both physically, and mentally. Now, during his routine ride through the ruins, he sighed softly. He knew it wasn't healthy to come here as often as he did. Perhaps, he was still unable to let this place go, to move on. However, he did not come here as often as before, where he would spend days, even weeks at a time within the depths of these ruins. He'd found it more comfortable to spend the time with those whom he cared for, and felt the same way towards him.

_I'll never be alone again…_

He'd always told himself this. Within the depths of his mind, he knew it to be true. With Tifa, and the children around, he wouldn't be alone. In fact, he was never alone in the first place. That realization brought a feeling of warmth, of belonging to him. He had the dependence of others upon him, and he depended upon others, in turn. It was good to feel needed. As he rode through the peaceful ruins, his eyes lifted from the road, to the sky. He slowed the Fenrir to a stop, as his right hand slowly eased from the throttle upon his handle bar. He pushed himself upright, the tip of his collar fluttering lightly within the wind. The ever blue heavens loomed above him, clear and vibrant, beautiful. A light smile formed upon the handsome countenance of the swordsman, as his arms crossed over his chest. The loose sleeve upon his left arm fluttered with the continued blowing of the wind, its speed picking up every so often. The legging which covered his left leg billowed violently, as he stood still, his right leg holding the bike upright.

_Such a beautiful day…_

Yet, despite the ethereal pulchritude that loomed high above him, deep in the pit of his heart, he felt something was amiss. His head snapped down, and just as this happened, he caught sight of his enemy. Standing no more than twenty yards away, was the man who's name struck fear into the hearts of all those who heard it. His was the tale which stunned, baffled, and disgusted the masses. The One Winged Angel. That was what they called him nowadays. After the battle in Midgar, he'd come to be known as the Fallen Angel, with only one wing. His power was frightful, and his visage was ever familiar. He was so unique, it was very easy to pinpoint him in a large crowd. Long, silver tendrils hung to his knees, as those wicked sapphires held their gaze upon the blonde swordsman. His angelic visage, pale and handsome as could be, remained contorted in a gentle smile. And at his feet… that's what hurt Cloud, most of all… At his feet, was Aerith, her beauty ever evident, even in death. Her hands were upon her stomach, crimson lifeblood leaking from the wound which had ultimately sealed her fate.

"No…"

"_It was your fault, Cloud. Her blood stains your hands. You were the one who dealt the final blow. Not I."_

"No!"

Leather clad digits instantly moved to his skull, as he clutched it, his head shaking from side to side. It was as if he were on the verge of an emotional breakdown, his teeth clenched tightly together, his eyes closed tightly, his brow furrowed deeply. Light whimpers escaped through clenched teeth, as the voice repeated its words within his head, those words that placed him as the killer of this young woman. It once again put the blame upon him. But he was stronger now. And he would fight the power of guilt and self doubt.

_I couldn't do anything… it wasn't my fault… I tried to help her, but Sephiroth… he killed her…_

He began to calm once more, his heart resuming a more relaxed pace. Fingers released their grip upon his cranium, as his arms dropped to his side, his gaze lifting to the front. The vision was gone. Sephiroth had disappeared, as well as Aerith's fallen form. He huffed softly, as his eyes closed. He had to push that vision back, he had to push it away. As he fought to do this, the scenery began to change, the ruins of Midgar slowly disappearing behind a torrent of flame. The air grew hazy, warm, as his eyes winced shut once more, the heat licking at him. Then… the voice came again…

"_You could have stopped me, Cloud. Why did you let them die? Their deaths are on your conscience. Their fates could have been changed, but you let them die."_

_No!!! I couldn't have done anything…_

Sephiroth repeated his words once more within the swordsman's head, his resonating baritone reverberating upon the walls of his skull. He shook his head, as pain began to overtake him once more.

"_It was your fault, Cloud."_

_Get out of my head, Sephiroth! GET OUT!!!!_

Soon enough, the flames died away, their tongues no longer licking at the boots that protected the soldier's feet. Sephiroth's voice slowly died away, the words repeating themselves as he faded away. However, no matter how much he tried, Cloud could not erase those images. Aerith's dead body… the blood that seeped from the wound. The self doubt was beginning to return, overshadowing the fortification Cloud had used to strengthen his heart. Leather clad digits trembled lightly, as his mouth hung open, as if he'd been frightened to the point of speechlessness. Soon, those trembling appendages balled tightly into a fist, as his mouth slowly closed itself. His jaw set itself, and Cloud had finally regained control. Another voice had made its invasion upon his subconscious, but this time, it was not one with malicious will. In fact, the feeling was warm. Stepping from the Fenrir, Cloud turned his back to the bike. The expanse which surrounded had become a veil of white, the floor that supported him now an endless field of beautiful flowers.

Then came that scent… so alluring, so enchanting. Cloud did not desire to leave this place. And then… came the small pressure against his back. He'd recognized it. The scent was stronger than ever here, the sweet smell of cinnamon flooding into the nostrils of the swordsman. Indigo hued orbs remained to the front, but moved from left to right, attempting to locate the source of this scent. Then came the familiar giggle.

_"Cloud, are you still doubting yourself? What happened then wasn't your fault. You did what you could, and that's all that matters. You tried to stop him. And stop blaming yourself for what happened to me. I don't blame you. I'm happy that you came for me. That's all I care about."_

_But… I couldn't protect you…_

"_Dilly dally, shilly shally, Cloud. If you could have, I know you would have. That's why I never blamed you."_

These words of reassurance strengthened his resolve, his body standing tall once more. Another light chuckle formed on the lips of the flower girl, as her head tilted to the side. She'd wanted to see his face so badly, to be face to face with him once more. Yet, she could not turn to face him. The concentration needed just to communicate with him took so much, despite her limitless energy. It took far too much concentration to conjure up this place, this atmosphere. Cloud merely turned his head to the side, only catching a glimpse of the side of the female's head. Long, flowing locks could be seen, curled in such a way. She looked exactly the same as she did, three years before, from what he could see.

_I know…_

"_Then, why are you doubting yourself again?"_

_Sephiroth… he said-_

"_Oh, forget him. You know it's not true. If he's showing himself again, that could mean trouble… be careful, Cloud."_

She was right about one thing. All of the things he'd shown him, the accusations he'd place in Cloud's lap… none of those were true. All of those things he said were merely just a way of toying with him. However, if Sephiroth was playing his mind tricks once more, that could only serve as an omen. A very ill omen, that would only lead to more trouble.

"_I have to go now. We'll talk again. I promise."_

_Aerith, wait!_

But before he could stop her, she was gone. Disappeared, back to the place where she belonged, now. She'd returned to the planet, and with the planet is where she belonged. The light soon faded, and with a flurry of petals, Cloud was back in Midgar, atop the Fenrir. Soft lips tugged downward, in a slight frown, his smooth brow furrowing lightly. Gloved digits curled slowly, as one fist balled tightly. His head lowered for just a moment, before a small chiming sound could be heard, coming from within the depths of his pocket. Reaching back, Cloud slowly pulled out his cellular, indigo hued orbs locking upon the display. Tifa Lockhart. Flipping the phone open, he placed the speaker against his ear, as he listened in for just a moment.

"Hello."

"Cloud, Reno called."

"What does he want?"

"He says Rufus wants to speak to you."

"If they call again, tell them I'm not interested. I don't want to involve myself with Shin-Ra anymore."

"He said it was important."

Cloud shook his head slowly, as his frown deepened. He was tired of his dealings with Shin-Ra. He'd merely wanted to live his life peacefully. Sighing softly, he fell into thought, his eyes closing slowly. The images were still fresh in his mind. The entire moment was. From Sephiroth's appearance, to the heat of the flames… to Aerith's encouragement. He was trying to feel at peace, once more. The absolution he'd sought for those two years, the forgiveness for pain that he did not cause… was it all slipping away in one fell swoop? He couldn't let that happen. Not without a fight.

"Cloud?"

"I'm on my way, Tifa."

With that, the phone was closed, and replaced within the confines of the man's pocket, as he revved the engine to his motorcycle. It roared to life, dark smoke pouring from the exhaust pipes at its rear. Lifting his foot from the floor once more, Cloud was off, dust left in his wake. Spiked tresses fluttered, as he was off, back towards Edge City.

_What do they want, now?_

**Chapter 2: The Return to Edge**

"Where is he?"

It had been an hour, since Tifa Lockhart had reached Cloud, by phone. However, he was taking his time in arriving. It didn't take that long to get from Midgar, back to the building where they'd each started their own respective businesses. Cloud had begun the Strife Delivery Service, a sort of mail carriage service, dedicated to transporting goods. The business hadn't been as good as he'd thought it would, but it didn't matter. If business closed up, the better for him. Tifa's bar was more than enough to keep them properly financed. The soldier had actually considered returning to mercenary work, for it netted in a larger amount of profit. It would also give the swordsman more time at home, with his 'family'. Tifa smiled softly, at the thought of Cloud's return. She never really put much thought, or worry into him not returning, for his strength was great. He was able to get himself out of the worst possible messes, without the least bit of effort. That was Cloud for you.

"_Cloud is Cloud."_

That's what she always said, when someone said something in regards to Cloud's constantly erratic behavior. Her pale visage remained contorted in that gentle smile, when a nearby patron of the Seventh Heaven made himself known. Rash, and impolite were the mannerisms all of her customers had followed. They were rather perverted, too. The constant remarks of her body, or some random remark about wishing to bed her… those were all to common. And all to annoying. She'd decided that the next customer who decided to indulge in the feel of her, would fell her fist connecting with her jaw. That was another thing about Tifa. She was no pushover, and she wasn't afraid to use her skills, if the time came for it. The fist fighter sighed softly, before lifting her head, wine colored pools locking upon the rowdy customer.

"If you hold your horses, I'll get you your drink."

"Come on, sweetcakes. I've got places to be."

Tifa's eyebrow twitched lightly, as the man spoke, before finally, her smooth brow furrowed darkly.

"Don't call me that."

"Aww. Why not, sweetcakes?"

Dropping the man's order upon the countertop, Tifa leaped swiftly over the counter, the tail of her jacket fluttering with the movement. Before the man could react accordingly, Tifa's fist had flown, her bare knuckles colliding viciously with the cheekbone of the customer. The man flew into a nearby wall, as Tifa remained stationary, her arm extended to its full length, her body completely rigid. There was a light whimper from between the man's lips, as he slid down the wall, his body hitting the floor with a loud thud. There was stunned silence afterwards, as Tifa's body finally registered to make some form of motion. Straightening the jacket, which clad her upper body, the buxom fighter turned her attention to the other patrons, whom sat, awestruck at her sudden actions. With jaws wide open, they stared, eyes opened to the size of quarters.

"Anyone else want to call me sweetcakes?"

"Tifa, what's going on?"

It was Cloud. He'd finally come back. And he'd witnessed the whole of the display she'd put on. Idly, she cracked her knuckles, before moving to stand in front of him. That gentle smile had replaced itself upon her beautiful features, as she moved to greet him. It was as if nothing had actually happened, and things were normal… with the exception of a few still overly stunned faces, at Tifa's display of combat skill.

"Oh nothing. Just one of the customers deciding to get bold."

"I see. Has Reno called?"

"He called a few more times. But… that was just to hit on me. Next time I see him, I'll be sure to give him a few jabs in the eye."

Cloud chuckled lightly, his eyes closing slowly, as he shook his head. He brought his gloved hand to brush away a few stray strands of blonde tresses from his face. Spiked tendrils fluttered lightly, however, for the most part, they were rigid. He moved past her, as his gaze shifted throughout the expanse of the small bar, his brow furrowing darkly. He'd needed to talk to Tifa. There were some things he needed to say, things he needed to relieve from his conscience… feelings he had to let go. He couldn't keep them bottled up.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

His gaze shifted throughout the length of the small bar, the prying eyes of all attending customers upon those two.

"We're closed."

Yet, no one made a move.

"I said… We're closed."

"Get out!"

With the sound of Tifa's voice, the remaining customers scrambled to their feet, and made a mad dash towards the entrance. Within minutes, the entire bar was empty, leaving only Cloud and Tifa to themselves. His body shifted, as he turned his entire form to face her squarely, piercing indigo hues locked upon her form. There was an expression of worry set upon her visage, wine colored orbs shimmering, as her gaze remained upon the swordsman. He was quiet for a moment, contemplating, gathering his thoughts. And then… his hand lifted, coming to rest upon the soft cheek of the fist fighter. Leather clad digits gently stroked it, the softness of the skin, evident even through the material which covered them. His gaze softened, as his brow crinkled lightly, indigo hues shifting to the side. That evident mako shine shimmered only slightly more vibrantly in the dim light of the Seventh Heaven, as Cloud stood quietly for yet a longer moment.

"What is it, Cloud?"

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice, shimmering sapphires locking upon her pale visage. As gorgeous as she was, as close as he was to her, this was something he'd had trouble revealing to her. His feelings. And yet… he felt he had to.

"Tifa… I…"

Her head tilted to the side slightly, as she pressed her cheek more firmly against the gloved hand of the swordsman. The fist fighter brought her bare palm to rest upon it, fingertips gently stroking it. A light smile formed upon soft lips, as he stuttered slightly, lids coming to cover those copper hues. She took a step closer to him, as one hand came to rest upon his side, bare fingertips stroking the material that clad his form. Was he going to say the words she'd wanted to hear for so long? Was he going to speak the very phrase that would bring happiness to him once more.

"Cloud…"

Deep down, she'd felt it in the depths of her heart, in the pit of her stomach, what he'd wanted to say. They'd grown increasingly closer, since the last battle, with the remnants. Cloud wasn't attempting to close himself off from those who cared. The last conversation they'd had remained etched into the depths of her subconscious, only to be pulled up for later remembrance at a later point, if the recollection were indeed needed.

"_What's it gonna be, Cloud? Us? Or a memory?"_

It had seemed Cloud was going to be drowned in a torrent of self pity, of everlasting guilt, to the very day, when his final breath would be breathed. It had seemed he would stay in that state of self doubt, till the final minute of his life, when all would come to be, when all would be shown true.

"Tifa… I… l-"

And then, the phone rang. A light wince formed upon Cloud's brow, as he shook his head slowly. Tifa frowned lightly, and shook her head slowly.

"Let it ring…"

Cloud laughed softly this time. It had been the first time, in a while. He'd grown increasingly distant these past few weeks, for some unknown reason. But this wasn't a matter of self doubt, or guilt. This was an attempt to collect and understand his feelings, to try and make sense of what it was that welled up within the depths of his heart. He'd felt for her. Strongly, and yet… it was almost impossible for him to describe these feelings to her. He just wanted to take her tightly within his embrace, to hold the fist fighter close, and never let go.

"I love you…"

But it wasn't Cloud that spoke the words. It was Tifa… she'd finally felt the courage to reveal herself to him, to tell him what it was she'd wanted to say, since the days before Meteorfall. All of it had culminated into this one moment, this one second of happiness. Cloud's gaze shifted towards Tifa, his mouth open in absolute awe at her words. He couldn't place what it was he'd felt, a deep pit opening within his gut. It wasn't sadness, no. She'd finally spoken those words… something he'd longed to hear, for the past year. He'd known about his feelings towards the fist fighter, he'd known about all of the emotions that seemed to react just to the sound of her voice, the glance upon that lovely visage.

"I've always loved you, Cloud."

"Tifa, I…"

"You don't have to be scared anymore… I'm not going to leave you."

Those words had such a lightening affect upon the swordsman that, once spoken, his arms were around her, and he was holding her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. Her arms moved to wrap around her waist, as he held her tightly against him, as her head came to rest against his chest, his heaving breaths causing it to press more firmly. His cheek came to press to the top of her skull, as his eyes closed, a soft, gentle smile creasing upon those soft lips. Pulling back slowly from him, her hands remained upon his waist, his own coming to rest upon the narrow shoulders of the woman. Staring affectionately into her eyes, his face slowly inched closer to her own, to the point where their noses were just barely touching.

"Ooooh. I must be interrupting something special, here."

Reno… Cloud pulled his face away from Tifa's, as a grimace of disappointment formed upon his lips.

"Couldn't pick a better time, could you?"

"Sorry. But this is urgent. Cloud, the president… He wants to speak to you."

"I'm not interested, Reno."

"Why don't you tell him that yourself?"

And then, another click of boots could be heard, the doors to the Seventh Heaven opening once more. Cloud could feel an air of superiority, and knew in that instant, without even turning to face the new entrant, that it was Rufus Shin-Ra. He turned himself to face the other, an expression of disgust forming upon his brow.

"What is it?"

"Cloud, we have need of your services again."

"That's too bad. I'm retired."

"You won't be, when you listen to what I have to say."

Rufus's expression never changed, never showed the hint of any form of emotion. It was a serious expression, a grim frown upon the lips of this man. He was, indeed, very handsome. Even the years of political workings, and the stress of said work did not have an affect upon the other's placid countenance. His trench coat fluttered idly, as arms came to cross over a broad chest. He was as properly attired as any other time. His hair was neatly combed, and set in a ponytail, with that small bang hanging idly upon his brow. Shimmering crystallines set upon the mako infused hues of the swordsman.

"There are people, looking for Jenova again."

"They aren't going to find anything. All of Jenova's body parts have been used."

"You forget one simple factor…"

"And that is?"

"The cells… as long as those cells exist, so does Jenova. No matter what, you're going to have to fight again. So… listen to what I have to say."

Yet Cloud didn't want to hear anything of it… but Rufus did make an interesting point. As long as the cells still existed, Jenova did as well. Her mimetic legacy would always live on, in that one hybrid, the swordsman, Cloud Strife. The cells flowed within his body, they were apart of him. And he could do nothing to separate himself from them, no matter how much of a burden they were.

"You've got five minutes."

"Fair enough. There is a syndicate, who goes by the name, Crimson Tears. They seek Jenova's cells, in order to create a perfect soldier, strong, fast, intelligent… they wish to make another Sephiroth. So far, they've scoured the lengths of the planet, and have turned up nothing. However… they've devised a new plan."

"And that is?"

"To seek those, infused with the cells of Jenova."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"If I remember correctly, you were one of the guinea pigs that were used in the experiments, involving recreating Sephiroth. Hojo called you… what was it… a failed experiment?"

The swordsman winced, in remembrance to those words. He'd worked with Shin-Ra before. The first time wasn't exactly on good terms, however. And the second was due to involuntary involvement. It seemed this would be a repeat of a battle with the remnants.

"Think about it. And give me a call, when you have your answer."

The president turned his back to the swordsman, Reno moving in tow. As they exited the Seventh Heaven, Cloud moved quickly to follow them. The doors flew open, and the soldier stepped from within the bar, as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tell me, Rufus. Why should I even bother calling you?"

"Because I may be your only chance."

With that, the president stepped into the back of the automobile, prepped and ready for him, and he departed from the swordsman. A light frown formed upon the lips of the swordsman, before a soft sigh escaped. He stepped back into the bar, the fist fighter standing before him once more. As much as he disliked the thought, it seemed he would have to take up his sword once more. The look in his eyes told Tifa everything she needed to know.

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"You already know I'm not going to listen to that…"

Cloud sat quietly for a moment, before finally responding.

"Tifa, I don't want you getting involved. You might get hurt…"

"You think that's going to stop me? Cloud, you should know, you can't fight by yourself, all the time."

She was right…

"I'm going to stay by your side, no matter what. You know that."

"…"

He sat there, in deep thought, for that particular moment. It was as if time had frozen in place, awaiting his imminent decision.

"Call Barret, and the others."

"Cloud… wait…"

She was still as eager as ever, despite the circumstances. She wanted to hear him say those words, to make her feel whole again. She'd bared her feelings to him, and now, it was his turn. His gaze shifted towards Tifa, indigo hues locking upon those wine-colored pools, as an expression of tranquility passed upon the countenance of the swordsman.

"Cloud, tell me…"

A tear began to form upon the eye of the fist fighter, and yet another pit opened up within the heart of the swordsman. The words were there… he just couldn't figure out how to say them. His mind, and heart both screamed in unison.

_Tell her!_

"Tifa…"

He was at a loss. It was difficult for him to speak at this point, the words fumbling in his mouth, his tongue twisting and tying in ways he never knew possible. Why was it so hard for him? Why had it been so hard for him to tell her how he felt? Taking a step towards her, eyelids closed only half way. She didn't make a move in protest to this, she never took a step backwards from him. And when he was standing within inches of her, his arm slowly came to her hip, before encircling her waist, finally. He pulled her gently against him, and brought his face within inches of her own. If he couldn't tell her, then he would show her with his actions. His head canted to the side, as he brought his lips within range of her own, before softly pressing them together. Tifa's hand came to rest upon his chest, bare fingertips tracing the lining of his muscles, before her arm slid around his neck. The kiss was held for a long moment, passionate, gentle in its own regard.

And then… the kiss was broken, and their eyes remained closed for what seemed to be a long while. Then, came the sound of heavy boots clicking rapidly up the steps leading to the bars entrance. Barret's gruff voice echoed throughout the expanse of the area, surrounding the entire bar, as he bellowed loudly in protest.

"Marlene! Denzel! Will you hold ya damned horses?!?"

"Cloud!"

The two pulled quickly from each other, as Cloud came to face the young children, staring in awe. They'd taken sight of the events that had just unfolded, in that small moment of solitude that the swordsman and the fist fighter had shared. A light giggle came to escape the lips of the young female, Marlene. Cloud's cheeks grew hot, as a crimson tint formed upon them. A blush. And Barret stood just behind them, a broad grin upon his bearded visage.

"Oooh, you two need some more time alone?"

"Barret, stop."

"Whaat?! You two were getting' it on, weren't'cha? I'll give ya'll some time. Come on, kids!"

"No. Barret, we've got business."

"Huh? What the hell you talkin' 'bout, Spikeh?"

"Don't call me that."

"Marlene, Denzel. Go outside, and play. We gotta talk."

**Chapter 3: The Group Comes Together**

"We need to get ahold of Cid."

"What da hell? Ya still haven't tol' me wha's goin' on!"

"Barret, take it easy. I'll get to that."

Tifa was already on the phone, contacting the rest of the group, from Cid, in Rocket Town, to Vincent, whom had been traveling the whole of the planet, for some strange reason. Vincent… that didn't surprise her in the slightest. He'd always taken to the whole loner attitude, remaining in seclusion, rather than surrounding himself with people. He'd found the atonement he was seeking, the entire time. The battle with Omega Weapon helped him receive that forgiveness he'd so longed for. Vincent's past… it wasn't a very happy one, however. But the sniper had learned to live with it.

"Vincent?"

"What is it?"

"We need you at the Seventh Heaven. How soon can you make it to Edge?"

"I'm already in Edge. I need to speak with Cloud. Face to face."

That was no surprise. Somehow, Vincent had his ways of gathering information. Perhaps, it was a sixth sense, or the Weapon, which had been infused within him, Chaos. However, Vincent was a mysterious being, and chose not to divulge the information, which led to his 'sources.' No one ever chose to ask, for the gunman was also one with a somewhat scary temper, despite his inability to show any emotion of any sort, whatsoever. It was no sooner that Tifa had hung up the phone with the former turk, that the clanking of his steel toed boots could be heard, just outside of the bar. The doors slowly opened, as the crimson cape could be seen. Affectionately earning the title, the Crimson Shadow, Vincent indeed did loom, as if he were nothing more than a mere darker projection of someone's former self. However… the gunman did have an addiction to chocolate.

"Cloud. We have to talk."

"Vincent…"

Cloud had turned, just as the man's voice sounded off, the deep bass resonating, and reverberating off of the walls of the bar, as if it were projected through a loudspeaker. Indigo hues locked upon crimson pools, as the gunman and swordsman came face to face. Physically, Vincent did not look anything more, but human. However, those crimson pools… those chilling scarlet hues… their glow seemed to be able to chill any man to the bone, especially when the gunman wasn't in a particularly good mood.

"And Cid?"

"I've called him. He's on his way."

Vincent nodded, before moving to Cloud. The claw upon his right arm moved to Cloud's left, and gripped the forearm with a vice grip that caused the swordsman to cringe slightly. The grip did not loosen, nor did it tighten, however the gunman kept it steady, before pulling Cloud off into another room of the building. The swordsman followed obediently, not wanting anymore pain to be inflicted upon him. As soon as they were out of the earshot of the rest of those present, Vincent turned to face the other.

"They seek Jenova."

"I already know."

"President Shin-Ra spoke to you, then."

"Yes. You saw his car leaving?"

"Yes. The Crimson Tears Syndicate seeks to create replications of Sephiroth. They seek to attain ultimate power, and world domination. And they will achieve through any means necessary. I've also received reports that a man in a white cloak has been stalking you."

This news stunned Cloud. He'd felt a strange presence, a familiar one, close by at all times. However, the presence hadn't revealed itself, so the soldier had always dismissed it, as a sort of superstition. Yet, that would explain those strange feelings that he's been getting within the depths of his gut, as if he were under heavy surveillance at all times. It had bothered him in the slightest, a feeling of unsettlement setting into him. He'd look into that later. His gaze shifted towards the ground for a moment, as he fell into deep ponderings, his eyes closing slowly. Before long, his gaze shifted back towards the other, as that smooth brow furrowed lightly.

"Is there anything else you've come to tell me?"

"There's been a rebellion. Corel, and in Kalm. They are rising against the WRO. There've been reports of this in Wutai, as well."

_A rebellion…?_

This had struck something of an odd feeling within Cloud, as well. Why would the people of these particular villages rise up, and rebel against the World Regenesis Order? There wasn't any ample reason. This organization was developed in order to help restore the planet to its natural splendor and luster that it had once retained, before the development and installation of mako reactors. He pulled his cellular from his pocket once more, and scanned through the list of numbers, before finally reaching the leader of the WRO's number. Reeve Tuesti. Former head of Urban Development for Shin-Ra Inc., and a close friend, known as Cait Sith. He immediately pressed the Call button, as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Reeve, this is Cloud."

"Oh, what's going on, Cloud? Strange of you to call me. Usually, when we need your assistance, we call you."

"Apparently, you do need my help. I've heard about rebellions in Corel, Wutai, and Kalm. Why would they be rebelling against you, if you're working to help them?"

"That's something I can't figure out. I have a feeling they're under the influence of another group. You know… someone working behind the shadows, so to speak. I've been meaning to call you. They've been… saying strange things. An officer that escaped the insurgents have said that they were questioned in regards to Jenova… but that's impossible. Didn't Kadaj, and the rest of the remnants use the final piece of Jenova, one year ago?"

"They did, but the cells still exist…"

"Ah. I see how it works. As long as a small hint of Jenova exists, then technically, Jenova still lives. Don't worry about the rebellions. My soldiers have things under control."

"If you say so. Bye."

With that, the phone was closed, and replaced within his back pocket. He sighed softly, before turning his gaze towards Vincent, the mako shine evident once more. He had to decide what to do from here, come up with an idea, in order to combat this new threat, known as Crimson Tears. He had a feeling that somehow, they were involved in the rebellion…

"To create an entire army of Sephiroth clones. Is that what you're telling me, Vincent?"

The gunman nodded, after a long moment of deliberation, his eyes closing slowly. His head lowered, his mouth hiding behind the coat top that covered his shoulders. His hand came to the but of his rifle, the Death Penalty, which rested at his hip.

"That is precisely what I am saying."

"Vincent, I need you to do some recon. Get as much information on the Crimson Tears syndicate, as you can find. If we're going to fight them, we'll at least kn-"

Vincent's hand came up then, fingers touching together, extended straight into the air. Cloud was immediately silenced by this action, as he stood quietly, awaiting some form of protest or response from Vincent.


End file.
